


Messaging

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Prowl week 2020 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Texting, Gen, Prowl Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Prowl will never admit how the peace talks were started.
Series: Prowl week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709518
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: Prowl Week





	Messaging

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late but here's day six: peace  
> it was meant to be shippy... it's not.  
> pretend they get together over the course of the peace talks if you like.

Prowl would never admit how the peace talks had started, though if he had he just might have admitted to being completely overcharged.

Sideswipe's highgrade had been far stronger than anyone had expected. He'd ended up getting very overcharged before he'd known what was happening, and sent several drunk messages to mecha he really shouldn't have.

He groaned, processor aching with fried circuitry. It would be a few hours before his self repair would fix the worst of the damage. His HUD flashed with a message. His processor queues up his antics from the night before. Oh Primus, don't let Chromedome have replied. 

He opened the message. His processor stalled. The reply was from Megatron. 

He'd drunkenly messaged  _ Megatron _ , and Megatron had  _ replied. _

He checked his original message. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Accompanied by a lot of bitter angry glyphs. 

Primus, he steeled himself to read Megatron's reply. At best he was expecting a long list of demands.

Prowl started reading, and then kept reading. He'd forgotten over the course of the war that Megatron was a writer. Thousands had flocked to his cause because of his writing. 

It was evocative and powerful. Megatron wrote of his goals, he lamented the loss of their world, but now, even on this distant alien planet, things were better than they had ever been. Megatron could never regret the fall of the 'golden' age. He would die before he saw them return to that travesty. 

Prowl read the message again. Megatron wanted equality. Megatron wanted peace. 

Prowl opened a commline. 

::Optimus. I have something you need to read.::


End file.
